


What are friends for?

by MyCatIsMyEditor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Could this get any worse? Yes, F/F, For Science!, Humor, Kara just wanted to relax, Lena has Kara's back, Lena is having a great time, Why must people call at the worst times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatIsMyEditor/pseuds/MyCatIsMyEditor
Summary: Sometimes super strength isn’t all that super and things get broken. When Kara finds herself in a rather embarrassing predicament there’s really only one person she can call to help. The consequences are not at all what she could have predicted.CW: Sexual content, embarassing situations, having things stuck inside your body
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 340
Kudos: 1507





	1. Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a little side project I've had sitting around and thought y'all might enjoy. I basically got bored one evening and started thinking about the downsides of super strength and then the possible ramifications and as with all my writing it snowballed from there. I'll post the rest as I finish editing them.

There was technically three people Kara could call for help with her predicament but realistically there was only one because there was no way she could tell Alex, or Eliza. They’d both help her but the embarrassment alone would kill her. She couldn’t go to a random doctor or the ER because it wouldn’t be hard to work out who she was, and there was no way she was asking anyone else at the DEO to help. Alex would definitely find out and honestly she wasn’t even remotely comfortable enough with anyone else there to ask them. She’d rather fix it herself no matter how painful that would be.

She could call one of her other friends, but again the embarrassment alone would be enough that if Lena wasn’t willing to help her she’d just try and fix it herself. At least she’d already got half of it out, including the batteries. But the rest was a little beyond her reach, literally. 

Kara screwed up her courage and called Lena. As the phone rang she tried to think of a good way to ask but considering the situation there really wasn’t one. She supposed this was her punishment for not having better self control. 

“Kara?” 

Lena sounded groggy from sleep and Kara immediately felt bad for disturbing her. Lena already didn’t sleep enough as it was.

“Hi Lena. I’m really sorry to call so late-”

“That’s okay,” Lena said quickly. Kara could hear the rustle of sheets as Lena sat up. “Is something wrong?”

“No, yes, well,” Kara covered her face with her hands as the blush got worse. “I uh…” 

She could hear the worried beat of Lena’s heart through the phone and sighed heavily. They’d only just got their friendship back towards some kind of normalcy and now this.

“It’s kind of embarrassing and I totally understand if you’re not comfortable helping me out and if it’s stepping on one of your boundaries or something, but well I feel like you might not be as awkward about the whole thing as Alex would be because I really don’t wanna go to her or Eliza but I will if you-”

“Kara. Are you okay?” Lena asked. “Whatever it is I’m here to help, however you need.”

Kara strangled a groan as she looked down at herself and sighed.

“This is, really embarrassing,” Kara mumbled.

She heard a soft chuckle from Lena and the sound of her walking to another room.

“I promise not to tell Alex,” Lena said.

Kara could hear the smile in her voice. She took a deep breath. Well she was going to find out if she helped.

“I need you to take the broken remains of a vibrator out, of, me.”

Her voice faltered towards the end but she was pretty sure Lena had heard her. She waited biting her lip. There was a choked sound from Lena that she was pretty sure was a laugh.

“Oh,” Lena said finally. 

Kara could hear Lena’s smothered laughter on the other end of the phone and sighed. 

“I can certainly assist you with that, problem.”

Kara closed her eyes silently praying for the universe to swallow her whole as more choked off sounds came from the phone.

“You’re laughing at me aren’t you,” she said.

“No,” Lena said quickly. “I would never laugh at this. This is a… medical situation.”

Kara sighed and despite everything found herself smiling. She could picture Lena struggling to cover up her smile as she used her best CEO face. Well at least Lena had agreed to help.

“I’ll come to you at your penthouse, do you need me to get anything to help with the, procedure?” Kara asked.

“No, uh no. I think we should be good.” There was the sound of a draw opening. “I have gloves, lubricant, and… surgical forceps in multiple sizes.”

Lena was definitely smothering laughter again. Kara sighed.

“Get it all out now I’ll be over in two minutes,” she muttered.

She hung up as she heard Lena chuckling to herself. Kara shifted feeling a needy pulse from her body. She glared down at it. 

“Don’t even think about it. You’re the reason I’m in this mess,” she said. 

Dressing in her pajamas she picked up her glasses and floated her way over to the window instead of walking. The last thing she wanted to do was crush anything more than it was. She activated her Supergirl suit before flying out the window and landed on Lena’s balcony a minute later. 

Lena opened the balcony door wearing a gray MIT t-shirt, a pair of blue sleep shorts, and a very bright smile. Kara tried not to glare as she put her glasses back on revealing her pajamas. Lena motioned for her to come in that same smile on her face as she watched Kara hover over the doorway.

“So,” Lena stopped her body shaking a little as she smiled at Kara. She took a breath getting control of herself and continued. “Where would you like to do this?”

Kara sighed feeling her face already turning bright red.

“Wherever is easiest for you,” Kara mumbled.

“Bed or kitchen table?” Lena asked still smiling.

Kara sighed looking at the table. It did not look comfortable.

“Bed if that’s okay.”

Lena nodded leading the way. Kara sighed flying slowly after her. In the bedroom Lena flicked the blankets back and rolled out a towel motioning for Kara to sit down. She did so with a sigh and saw Lena already had a box of gloves, three pairs of forceps, a dish for the pieces, and a coloured bottle of what Kara guessed was lubricant at the ready.

Lena grabbed a pillow and dropped it in front of Kara. She smiled at her as she knelt down pulling on a pair of gloves. 

“Is there anything I should know before I ask you to take off your pants?” she asked.

Kara sighed covering her face. 

“This is the most embarrassing moment of my life,” she groaned.

Lena laughed softly.

“If it helps this isn’t the first time I’ve had to remove something from someone.”

Kara peeked out of her fingers at Lena.

“A drunk Andrea thought it would be a fun idea to put pearls up there and the string broke. She was in tears until I got the whole set out. It took half an hour because she kept stopping to make me promise not to tell her mother what happened to her pearls.”

Kara laughed. She felt a little better. Though she wasn’t entirely sure she could ever look at Andrea the same way again.

“So alien biology, anything that might be a surprise?” Lena prompted.

Kara sighed and nodded.

“It’ll mostly look the same. I haven’t done a lot of research on the differences but I know mine is a bit more internally sensitive and I would really appreciate it if we could never mention any reactions I have to your touch because I am a little worked up still and it’ll take an hour to get my body to calm down.”

Lena nodded holding out her little finger in a silent promise. Kara let out a shaky breath linking her finger in Lena’s and they shook on it.

“Okay,” Kara whispered silently psyching herself up to do what was needed.

“Can I just, say one thing?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded and Lena beamed at her. She took a deep breath putting on her boardroom bitch face.

“Supergirl, take off your pants and spread your legs.”

Kara closed her eyes ignoring the responsive twitch of her body. She sighed.

“You’re really not helping the situation you know.”

Lena laughed as Kara rose and quickly dropped her pants lying back on the bed. She covered her face praying it wouldn’t be that bad. Lena tossed the pajama pants aside and shifted closer. Kara felt Lena’s gloved hands touching her knees in a silent instruction. Taking another deep breath she cautiously spread her legs. Lena said nothing for a moment. Then she coughed. 

“Right, well lubricant may not be a problem.”

Kara raised her head just enough to glare at her friend. Lena smiled back and picking up a pair of forceps she begun removing the pieces of crushed plastic and metal. Kara forced herself to take very even breaths as Lena worked. Despite Lena’s calm and amused exterior Kara could hear the rapid beat of her heart and the forced evenness of her breaths. 

Lena begun removing one of the bigger pieces and Kara couldn’t stop her moan in time as her hands gripped the blanket. Lena hesitated but kept going Kara bit her hand to muffle the sounds as Lena removed the rest of the larger pieces as quickly as she could with a mumbled apology.

“Do you think talking would help?” Lena asked.

“Anything to make this less awkward,” Kara said.

“Well I’m curious, from a scientific point of view, how did this happen?”

Kara sighed.

“I was distracted and didn’t get it out in time,” Kara mumbled.

“I’m guessing not much can withstand a Kryptonian muscle spasm,” Lena said. Kara nodded. There was a pause. “I guess that explains your thing with Mon-El lasting as long as it did.”

“How do you mean?” Kara asked.

“Well his, personal assets could handle the… pressure.”

Kara sighed. Talking about her sex life with Lena was not something she had planned for that morning.

“Flesh is usually fine, it’s the rigid objects that are the real i-issue.”

Lena removed another larger piece as Kara gripped the blankets harder. Lena seemed to realise the talking wasn’t helping and didn’t say anything else. Her heartbeat which had been slowing to a more normal rate spiked again as Kara smothered another moan. 

Three minutes of quiet work later Kara was a sweaty, quivering mess and Lena’s heart sounded like it was about to beat right out of her chest.

“Okay so I think most of it’s out now,” Lena said.

Kara nodded quickly.

“Thing is, now that I can’t easily find the pieces I’ll need to swap from the forceps, to my fingers.” Kara lifted her head to look at Lena. Lena gave her an apologetic shrug. “Or if you want we can stop here and you can um, do that bit yourself.”

Kara groaned covering her face.

“I would very much appreciate it if you could,” Kara tried very hard to focus on her words. For some reason —Lena was going to put her fingers inside her— it was very difficult to speak at that moment. “If I do it I might press them into the walls and either embed them of crush them to dust.”

Lena nodded.

“Okay so are you okay if I…” she held up her hands.

“As long as you’re okay fingering, uh, putting your hand, doing… it.”

She looked at Lena somewhat panicked. Lena smiled at her and gave her a reassuring pat on the knee.

“It’s okay Kara,” she said.

Kara lay back down with a sigh.

“I really am sorry about this Lena,” she said.

Lena chuckled.

“I really don’t mind helping. It’s bringing back some very entertaining memories from boarding school. Now lie back and relax as best you can.” 

Kara groaned covering her face as she heard Lena spread lubricant over her fingers. Some part of Kara recognised that it didn’t smell strongly of chemicals which probably meant it was Lena’s choice for personal use. Kara sighed heavily. The thought did not help. Lena placed a hand on Kara’s thigh to steady herself. 

“Ready?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded. One finger carefully slid inside her and Kara covered her face as she tried not to react. Lena carefully probed around finding the smaller pieces of plastic and trying to shift them out. She wasn’t having much luck.

“Uh Kara, is it okay if I add a-”

Kara sighed resigned to her fate at this point.

“Lena you can fist me right now if you need to. Just please, never mention what comes out of my mouth to anyone.”

Lena coughed but nodded slowly adding a second finger.

“Your secret is safe with me,” she said softly.

Kara put her hand back in her mouth to muffle her moans. Lena removed a growing pile of the smaller pieces gradually. After each retrieval she slowly put her fingers back one at a time to probe around for what she’d missed. Kara lay there silently going through the name of every member of the Kryptonian science guild hall of fame and their achievements in an effort to calm her body. It was not working. 

Kara’s phone rang. She sighed and looked at Lena. Lena silently handed over her phone without removing her hand. Kara checked caller ID. It was Alex. Without thinking she accepted the call and immediately regretted it.

“Kara I thought you said you were done for the night but we just saw a report of you flying around still.”

“Hey Alex, yeah I’m… just at home, relaxing. I mean sleeping. Is there a problem?” Kara asked.

There was a pause. 

“Are you okay your voice sounds a little high?” Alex asked. 

“High, no, no, nothing’s wrong I’m fi-” 

Lena’s fingers moved unexpectedly and Kara felt her eyes rolling back a little as a wave of pleasure went through her. She thumped a hand on the bed to get Lena’s attention and pointed a threatening finger at her. Lena froze.

“For Rao’s sake Lena do not move your fingers right now,” she hissed. 

Lena gave her an apologetic look. Kara realised she hadn’t moved the phone away before speaking. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Officially the worst night of her life.

“Sorry Alex, like I said I’m fine. Uh, this just isn’t a great time. Can I call you back in like ten,” she looked at Lena who nodded. “Ten-ish minutes.”

There was a pause as Alex seemed to be thinking then a sudden sharp intake of breath.

“Are you having sex with Lena right now!” Alex yelled.

“What no!” Kara said sitting up.

This was a terrible idea because it shifted Lena’s fingers pressing them back against that wonderful spot inside her as Lena automatically moved to pull her fingers out. Kara’s legs snapped shut preventing Lena’s hand from causing any more trouble as Kara struggled to control her reaction the phone falling to the bed as she desperately held it together. Lena thankfully didn’t try to move again as Kara took several deep breaths.

“Sorry,” Lena whispered.

Kara gave her a pitiful look. Lena carefully handed her phone back. Kara took another deep breath before she put the phone to her ear.

“No,” she was very pleased to hear how calm she sounded. “We are not having sex.”

Lena’s mouth fell open and she started silently shaking with laughter which meant her hand was moving which meant her fingers were. Kara was having trouble breathing again.

“Well if you’re not having sex what the hell are you doing with Lena’s fingers breathless and needing ten minutes at two am?” Alex demanded.

Kara looked from Lena to her phone trying to think. She met Lena’s eyes silently pleading for help. She covered the phone.

“How do I not tell her we’re…” she gestured between them.

“Either tell her we’re having sex or tell her the truth. I’ll back you up whatever you say,” Lena said with a smile.

“Promise?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded. Kara took a deep breath, it wasn’t really a choice. She put the phone back up to her ear.

“Fine we’re having sex.” Lena started laughing. “Filthy, kinky, dirty… sex. And you’re interrupting!” 

Alex started spluttering something an Kara hung up in a panic tossing the phone away. Lena’s hand slid free as she fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. Kara collapsed back on the bed covering her face with her hands. After a minute regretting every life choice that led her to this moment. Kara sighed. 

“Alex is going to have so many questions tomorrow.”

“Probably,” Lena said changing her gloves. “But if she asks for details just say I was giving you a spanking and she’ll stop.”

Kara groaned. She was so far past embarrassed at this point she was circling back to fine. Lena tapped her knees and Kara automatically opened them for her. Lena put her fingers back in.

“Can this get any worse?” Kara asked.

Lena chuckled softly and Kara heard the faint buzz of a phone.

“Oh look you tempted fate and now my brother is calling,” Lena said. “Can I please tell him my current position?”

“Why not?” Kara muttered. “It’s not like I could have kept this private.”

Lena rose up to meet her eyes. She raised an eyebrow. Kara gave a nod giving permission and Lena’s face broke into a very happy evil smile. Kara heard the click as Lena answered the phone.

“Lena-” Lex started.

“Lex I’m kneeling between Supergirl’s thighs with two fingers inside her so unless it’s life or death I’d really rather just call you back.”

Lex hung up before she finished speaking. Kara smiled. Well at least Lex was now traumatized. Lena rose a little to look her in the face. She grinned and Kara found herself smiling back. Only Lena could make any part of this remotely fun.

“Almost done,” Lena promised. 

Kara nodded gripping the blanket in her hands and taking a deep breath. 

Two minutes later Lena politely closed Kara’s legs and removed her gloves tossing them in the dish with the broken remains of the toy.

“All done. Feel free to use my bathroom if you want to take a minute to clean up. Wash cloths are in the middle left draw.”

Kara nodded gratefully as Lena left taking the dish and it’s contents with her. Kara quickly cleaned up and put her pants back on using super speed. 

Lena jumped in surprise as Kara appeared in the kitchen.

“Uh…” 

Kara wasn’t sure what to say so she just stood there hoping Lena would understand. It turned out she did. Lena gave her shoulder a pat.

“It’s okay Kara. Like I said, not my first time doing retrieval.”

Kara breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, for helping me.”

“What are friends for?” Lena asked with a smile.

Kara laughed. Now she was dressed again and there was no more pieces inside her she felt better. Still horribly embarrassed but Lena was smiling at her. At least they’d well and truly broken the ice after their fighting now. 

“Look,” Lena begun. “If you want a… toy, that can withstand your body I can probably make you one.”

Kara was blushing again.

“After tonight I don’t think I’ll be using one ever again,” she mumbled.

Lena laughed again before giving her a comforting hug. Kara sank into the contact. She’d missed her best friend. 

“Well if you change your mind let me know and we can run the numbers. And don’t forget Alex thinks we’re… involved.”

Kara groaned resting her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“Don’t remind me. That’s going to be a disaster tomorrow.” Kara hesitated. “Are you really okay with Alex thinking we had sex?”

Lena seemed to sense Kara’s apprehension and wrapped Kara in another comforting hug squeezing her as tightly as she could. 

“I promised to back you up didn’t I?” She asked. Kara nodded. “Kara, no matter what happens between us I will keep your secret. Both of them. It’s no one’s business but yours okay?”

Kara let out a breath pressing her forehead gently against Lena’s. She gave Lena a grateful smile. Lena returned it. For a moment they stayed like that looking in each other’s eyes and smiling. Then Kara yawned.

“Okay I’m going home to get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch.”

“See you tomorrow, lover.”

Lena smirked and Kara sighed.

“You get to make two more jokes after that I’ll have to kill you.”

Lena smiled.

“Threats won’t work now, I’ve been inside Supergirl.”

“One left,” Kara said rolling her eyes.

Lena smiled.

“I’ll save it for tomorrow then. Goodnight Kara.”

“Goodnight Lena.”


	2. Game night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out.

Alex said nothing to Kara the next day. In fact she very carefully avoided ever discussing it and Kara was grateful. Before she knew it a whole month had passed since they’d “played Doctor” as Lena put it. The first week had been kind of awkward but Lena had been true to her promise and apart from one last joke said nothing more about it. Nothing changed between them. Okay Lena might have become a little more flirtatious but so had Kara. Now the embarrassment was over and her friendship with Lena was clearly unaffected Kara was far more inclined to see the humor in the situation. And to consider maybe taking Lena up on her offer about making that toy. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to. Considering her personal situation —or current lack thereof— a toy she could actually use would be nice. 

Now it was game night and Lena had finally been convinced to come back and join everyone. There had been a few awkward moments, especially with Alex and James; but Kelly, Kara, and Nia kept it from going anywhere unpleasant. 

Kara looked at her wineglass thinking about asking Lena if she was serious about her offer. She’d had just enough alien alcohol on the sly to be a little tipsy, which made her brave enough to ask. Everyone else seemed distracted by a debate between Brainy and J’onn regarding the rules of cricket as stated by the card. Kara looked at Lena over the trivial pursuit board. Lena noticed after a few seconds and arched her eyebrow ever so slightly. 

Kara bit her lip and flicked her eyes towards the kitchen before draining her glass and getting up. Lena did the same and followed her a few seconds later.

“Is there something you wanted to ask me?” Lena whispered pretending to be considering the wine options.

“So remember that night you uh…”

Kara could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Played doctor?” Lena whispered.

“Yes,” Kara mumbled “I don’t know if you remember that… engineering offer you made.”

Lena’s eyes were suddenly very bright and her smile looked downright mischievous. 

“Yes, are you asking me to,” she glanced over at their friends not five feet away. “Supply you with one?”

“I don’t want to make things awkward between us but I was just thinking-”

Lena’s smile grew as Kara stumbled over her words the blush getting worse. 

“Not awkward at all. I’d be happy to help,” Lena said smoothly.

Kara sighed with relief. She hadn’t realised she’d been so anxious until Lena agreed.

“Thank you.”

“Come over to my place tomorrow night,” Lena lowered her voice. “I have several models you can look at and we can discuss what you want.”

“Models?” Kara whispered.

“Did you think I offered having no prior experience with such things?”

Kara looked at Lena surprised. She hadn’t thought about that but now she did it was a strange offer to make if you’d never made one. Knowing Lena there was probably a whole secret history there.

“Well now I’m curious,” Kara said leaning closer to Lena.

Lena poured herself a glass of the red and glanced at the group. She filled Kara’s glass as well. 

“I confess I’m pretty curious too-”

“Are you two joining us for this game or not?” Alex asked loudly.

“We’ll be right there,” Kara and Lena chorused.

“What are you curious about?” Kara whispered.

“I want to,” Lena dropped her voice so only Kara could hear. “I want to measure the force.”

Kara smiled.

“Nerd,” she said picking up her glass.

“Is that wrong?” Lena asked with just a hint of anxiety. “I feel like it’s probably a little wrong. You’re my best friend and I’m wanting to…” she waved her hand.

Kara laughed softly hiding her face a little.

“Wanting to put various things on and inside your alien best friend in the name of science, what would be wrong with that?” Kara whispered. “Besides I think it all comes down to whether you’re wearing the lab coat at the time.”

Lena coughed to hide her laugh. They started walking back to their seats. Lena winked at Kara.

“I’ll leave it behind.”

“Well I’d hate for anyone to think you weren’t following proper lab safety,” Kara said smiling back.

Lena laughed dropping onto the couch. Kara took her previous seat on the floor.

“I’ll bring it then,” Lena gave Kara a quick look up and down. “Just in case,” she whispered.

Kara laughed. Then they saw Alex’s expression. She was looking at them both horrified. Within seconds everyone else noticed. Soon the whole group was looking between them and Alex trying to work out what they’d missed. Kelly placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder looking worried.

“Alex?” she asked.

“I can’t believe you had sex with my sister!” Alex yelled. 

There was a moment of stunned silence as Lena froze her glass halfway to her lips. Alex turned to Kara looking equally as horrified. 

“You actually had sex with Lena! At first I thought I was mistaken but now- After everything that’s happened between you… What the hell Kara!”

Kara turned and met Lena’s eyes with a pleading look as she quickly drained the glass she held. Lena looked around at their friends all of whom were apparently waiting for her response. She glanced back at Kara who picked up the nearby tequila bottle and was on the verge of putting it to her lips in an effort to stall answering. Lena looked back at Alex and shrugged.

“Just the once,” she said.

Kara’s body relaxed immediately as Lena stuck to their story. Then the sudden barrage of questions came from their friends and Lena started to laugh.

“Are you two dating?” Nia squealed.

“What the fuck?” James yelled.

“When was this?” William demanded.

“Seriously!” Lucy said laughing.

“You weren’t in a sexual relationship before?” Brainy asked confused.

“I do not need to know this,” J’onn said getting up.

Lena smiled through the yelling as Kara felt her face get redder and redder as she drained the rest of the bottle. William looked worried for a second as he considered just how much was in it. Kara pulled a face and looked around for something else to hide behind. Kelly quickly restored order.

“I think we might need to calm down before Kara gets alcohol poisoning,” she said silencing the ongoing yells. “They’re two consenting adults and they don’t need to justify anything to us.”

Kara gave Kelly a grateful look as Lena sat back with her wine saying nothing. 

“Bullshit!” James yelled. “Why?”

“Agreed,” Wlliam said. “Wh-”

“Look!” Kara yelled putting the bottle down with a thud. The table cracked a little but only Lena noticed “I was tired, horny, and I just wanted to relax. And I uh, needed help so I called Lena and she… helped.” 

Lena bit her lip clearly trying not to laugh at everyone’s shocked faces. Lena gave her a small nod before she returned to sipping her wine. Kara glared at her friends. 

“It was a one off thing. And we will not be saying anymore about it!” Kara finished.

Lena nodded quickly glaring at everyone and pointing her finger around the room in a silent warning.

“No questions,” she said firmly.

There was silence from everyone as looks were exchanged. Then Lucy leaned forwards. She grinned at Lena.

“How was it?” she asked.

Kara groaned and hid her head in her hands her face bright red. Lena however maintained direct eye contact with Lucy as her smile widened into the trademark Luthor smirk, then it grew a little. She shrugged one shoulder and winked at Kara peeking through her fingers.

“No comment.”

That apparently did it. Alex and James both leapt up yelling; Lucy and Kelly started laughing; Nia was gaping at them; William stormed out yelling something; and Brainy just seemed confused by it all. Game night was apparently over and with an unusual level of drama. J’onn started ushering people out the door as the yelling continued. Kara sat up her blush receding. Lena smiled at her over the abandoned board game. Kara smiled back.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“What are friends for,” Lena said.

Kara laughed. 


	3. Accidental Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's on standby all night as Supergirl texting Lena about engineering, things do not go as expected.

Kara was nervous. It was one thing to ask it was quite another to discuss the details of what she wanted. Especially sober. She’d been called by the DEO to be on standby all night for Supergirl business so she wasn’t able to go see Lena in person which didn’t help with her anxiety about the whole thing.

Most of her shift had been spent sitting around enjoying the view from various buildings and chatting with Brainy over the ear piece. With the exception of one fight with an alien in the club district —he’d gotten a bit too drunk and forgot where he was. 

She did go stop a few robberies and escorted several drunken revelers home safe. It was a rather quiet Saturday night all things considered and she felt very much at a loose end as she flew around playing games on her phone. On her way past Lena’s penthouse at two thirty she looked over and saw Lena was still awake. She decided to send her a message.

_K- Hey sorry I couldn’t make it to you tonight. I got called to be on standby._

She followed this with a string of sad emojis. 

_L- Don’t worry Kara I saw the news. Drunk alien rampage takes precedent over discussing sex toys with your best friend._

_K- Yeah. Maybe we could discuss it via text while I fly around on patrol. If that’s ok? It’s a quiet night._

_L- Sure. So what are you wanting from your new toy?_

This was the part that Kara was stuck with. Her last one had taken her three days to buy and even then she’d hesitated because she wasn’t sure if she was making the right choice. She hovered above the city trying to think of what she wanted. Her phone buzzed again.

_L- You have no idea do you._

_K- Not a clue. Please help._

She waited and then Alex started talking in her ear piece.

“Hostage situation downtown.”

No more needed to be said. Kara flew into action heading for downtown. Five minutes later the two hostages were rescued and the man arrested. Kara sat on a nearby roof with her phone out. 

_L- Would it help if I just showed you what I’ve done before and you can pick from that or do you want to go through a website and have me do something similar?_

Kara thought about it for a second.

_K- Less is probably more for the decision making, show me what you’ve got._

There. That was just flirtatious enough without being inappropriate. Not that she was trying to flirt with Lena. Nope, no actual flirting just… friend flirting. 

“Supergirl we have a sinking boat in the bay-”

“On it.”

Pocketing her phone she flew off again. Once that was taken care of she hovered above the water looking at the messages Lena had sent her.

_L- Okay so in a similar style as the one you had before, at least from what I saw on removal, is this one. [image model 1]_

_L- But if you want something with external as well as internal stimulation [image model 2]_

_L- Or there’s always the egg [image model 3]_

_L- I can also make a bullet style though I doubt that would need to be a modified toy [image model 4]_

Kara was pretty sure her brain had just stopped working. Lena had gone into her bedroom and removed her personal toys from a draw beneath her bed and taken photos one after the other tossing each toy on her bed. A draw that was still open and just visible in the picture revealing what Kara was pretty sure was a strap on. _Lena Luthor_ owned a strap on. 

Her mind swirled with a thousand questions all of which seemed to come with their own attached images. Did she wear it or get her partner to? Considering her known dating history she probably did. Kara closed her eyes trying not to picture Lena naked and wearing it. Lena was her best friend. The friend she’d only just gotten back. She was not allowed to-

“Supergirl!”

Kara realised Alex must have been talking to her. 

“Yes, sorry Alex what is it?”

“What were you- nevermind. The NCPD are having trouble with a guy reportedly using an alien weapon in a supermarket by the bay, six blocks south of you. They have him surrounded and he’s yelling about wanting chips so should be easy to handle.”

Kara quickly typed a response to Lena.

_K- Do you have a personal recommendation?_

She knew she was playing a dangerous game with herself. She quickly put her phone away and went to help the NCPD. She located the guy and in one rush of super speed separated him from his weapon. She handed them both over to the nearby officers with a smile. Thankfully it was just a homemade flame thrower that looked alien. She hovered in the air nearby as she checked her messages.

_L- Personally I mostly use the bullet in conjunction with another toy but I have a feeling you’d get the most from the first one based on your reactions that night._

Kara stared at her phone. Had Lena just… A collection of images was assaulting her mind as she stared at Lena’s message. Rao. She had to stop picturing that. Lena was her best friend she had to stop picturing-

“Supergirl?” 

Kara blinked and looked over to see a local news team. They must have heard Supergirl was nearby and raced over. She looked from her phone to the camera and back again. Her heart was pounding, her breathing erratic, and her mind full of images of Lena. She needed to get control of herself quickly. She carefully placed her phone on a light post.

“One moment,” she said brightly.

The news crew seemed confused and became even more so when she flew the short distance to the water and plunged into it. She returned wet and shivering but once more in control of her hormones. Shaking out her hair she picked up her phone again. 

“Sorry what were you asking me?” she said looking at the reporter.

“Are you okay Supergirl?” the reporter asked with a smile.

“Yes I’m, fine. I uh, just dropped something in the bay. Which coincidentally I do not recommend swimming in this late.”

The reporter nodded smiling. 

“Is it, cold?” the reporter asked still smiling.

“Very, and it-” her phone buzzed with a new message.

_L- Did you just have to take a cold shower?_

Kara’s eyes went very wide as she tried to think of how to answer that as she felt a blush creeping up her face. Then there was a message from Alex and she nearly dropped her phone.

_A- Did you lose your earpiece again?_

“Whoops,” Kara said. 

“Supergirl?” the reporter was laughing now.

“I’ll be right back, I left something else in the bay. Uh-” 

She looked around for a good spot for her phone and just left it on the lamp post again. She could hear the reporter’s amused commentary as she made her way back to the bay looking for the lost ear piece.

“It seems the girl of steel is a little distracted tonight. What, or rather who, could have her so flustered?”

She found the ear piece shaking off the water and put it back in.

“Seriously Kara,” Alex muttered.

Kara ignored her as she picked up her phone again.

“Busy night tonight Supergirl?” the reporter asked as she picked up her phone.

“No not really, rather quiet actually, uh-”

_L- Would it help if you saw how it worked?_

_L- [video]_

Kara gulped whatever she had been about to say disappearing as her mind dropped right into the gutter and her attention became entirely focused on her phone. The video thumbnail showed Lena on her bed holding the first toy. Kara felt like she was moving in slow motion as she lowered the volume so only she could hear and tapped the play button.

_Lena was smiling at the camera wearing a pair of sleep shorts and the same MIT t-shirt holding the first toy in her hand._

_“You can’t tell anyone I did this for you,” Lena said._

Kara’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she watched. Her heart was racing so fast she may actually die if Lena…

_Lena clicked on the toy and shuffled down so Kara could only see her face._

Kara was transfixed.

_Lena sighed shifting on the bed and taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes as she bit her lip there was just the hint of a moan._

Oh Rao. Oh Rao. Lena was-

_The buzzing stopped and she looked at the camera grinning._   
_“Kara did you really think I’d put that on camera? And here I was thinking you wouldn’t press play. I guess someone really is curious.”_

Kara closed her mouth with a snap and fought the urge to growl as she glared at the offending technology in her hand. She looked up from her phone to see the reporter and cameraman watching her.

“Supergirl?” the reporter asked.

Kara sighed heavily. She’d just been played. She looked at the reporter trying to work out what to say. She looked away huffing out another breath. Lena was never going to let her hear the end of this. Her phone buzzed and resigned she looked at the message.

_L- I’m so glad that was caught on camera._

Kara glared at her phone again and considered melting it with her heat vision. She looked from her phone to the camera and back again.

“Well if that’s how you want to play then fine.” She looked at the news crew. “I’ll be right back,” Kara said before shooting into the air. 

She flew straight to Lena’s penthouse where she saw Lena on her bed laughing hysterically. The news on the television showed the very confused reporter. Lena saw her standing in the doorway and laughed harder. Kara strode in and picked her up throwing her over one shoulder and flying back to the news crew. 

She deposited the still laughing Lena on the street and then realised she didn’t really have a plan beyond putting Lena in front of the camera too. Lena looked at her and went right back to laughing as she slowly collapsed on the pavement. Lena’s laughter subsided as she looked at Kara’s face.

“You didn’t think beyond drop me in front of a camera in revenge did you?” Lena asked.

Kara said nothing. Lena started laughing again. Kara sighed watching Lena. She wasn’t normally this relaxed, especially not in front of a camera.

“Miss Luthor have you been drinking tonight?” Kara asked

“Why yes Supergirl I have,” Lena said with a bright smile. “In the comfort and safety of my own home until an errant Kryptonian decided to drop me on the cold street in petty revenge for one tiny joke at their expense.”

“You’re mean.”

“I’m a Luthor.” Lena smirked at Kara. “I’m also not the one who clicked play.”

Kara huffed again using freeze breath to prevent her blush. Lena noticed though and started laughing again. Kara put her hands on her hip trying to pull together as much of her Supergirl persona as possible and waited for Lena to finish. Lena held out a hand.

“I promise to be nice to you for the rest of the night. Come on take me back to my bed and I’ll make it up to you.”

Kara narrowed her eyes. That sounded very suggestive.

“As generous an offer as that is Miss Luthor I’m on standby.”

“Come on Supergirl we both know it’s a quiet night for you especially for a Saturday. I’m not even sure why you got called to be on standby tonight you’ve dealt with what: one sinking boat, three robberies and one actual Supergirl call. The rest of your patrol you’ve just been messaging Kara and me.” Lena’s eyes got very wide. “Oh my God and I know why!”

“What?” Kara asked in surprise.

Lena started laughing again.

“It’s Kara’s fault,” Lena said.

Kara glared at her. 

“How is me being on standby all night Kara’s fault?” she demanded.

“Think for a minute,” Lena said. “Where were Kara and I last night…”

Kara thought about it for a second. Game night, but what did-

“Alex is trying to keep us apart to stop us having sex,” Lena whispered.

Kara’s eyes got very wide as she considered the silence from the end of her ear piece. She sighed rubbing her face and pressing the talk button on her ear piece.

“Why was I asked to be on standby all night?”

There was a long moment of silence before Alex answered.

“Well it’s a Saturday, they’re usually busy and we didn’t want you to miss anything important because you were preoccupied.”

Kara sighed heavily. 

“Preoccupied. Seriously?” Kara muttered.

Lena smirked. Why was she always right? Kara sighed rubbing her face.

“If anything else happens just call me,” she said taking out the ear piece and switching it off.

Lena smiled at her clearly amused at her current plight.

“So, Supergirl, since the evil plan tonight was to keep us away from Kara how about you pick me up, drop me home, fetch Kara and we all have a nice quiet movie night. Just to spite them,” Lena said with a wink.

Kara threw up her hands.

“Lena it’s 3am! We can’t have a movie night now, and I most certainly am not waking Kara up just so you can argue with her about which baking show to watch until you both pass out.”

Kara realised Lena was still lying on the ground at the same time she remembered there was still a local news crew filming their whole interaction. It was a good thing she and Lena were used to talking about her as two separate people.

“Miss Luthor why are you still lying on the ground?” Kara asked glancing at the highly entertained news crew.

“Three guesses,” Lena said smiling.

Kara sighed.

“How drunk are you?” she asked.

“I believe the descriptor is shitfaced.”

Kara sighed.

“That explains so much,” Kara muttered. “Alright princess let’s get you back to your tower before you decide to get anyone else in trouble tonight.”

“Now now Supergirl you know you’re my favourite,” Lena said patting her shoulder.

“I thought Kara was your favourite,” Kara muttered carefully lifting Lena in her arms.

“Kara doesn’t call me princess, also you are very warm. How are you warm?”

Kara heard the sound of breaking glass and hurried whispers several blocks away. She put Lena down.

“I’ll be right back,” Kara promised.

“You can’t just-” 

She gave Lena her phone to distract her and flew away to deal with the three teenagers who apparently having seen that Supergirl was occupied thought they’d try and break into the nearby electronics store. Kara collected a police officer and left him with the trio all of whom looked very embarrassed at being caught by Supergirl in their pajamas. 

She returned to find the reporter talking with Lena.

“So what did you send to Supergirl to make her jump in the bay?” the reporter asked with a smile. 

“She dropped something. I just told her what,” Lena replied typing away on Kara’s phone.

Kara was impressed with Lena’s ability to simultaneously be a drunken mess lying on a National city pavement in her pajamas while also maintaining a professional tone dealing with the reporter. Kara couldn’t help smiling as she walked over. Lena looked strangely cute her tongue poking out a little as she typed as fast as she could while also ignoring the reporter crouched next to her.

“So what was in that video?” the reporter asked.

“An in joke between Supergirl, Kara, and I.”

“So the three of you are friends?”

Lena rolled her eyes. Okay so not completely professional. 

“No we’re indifferent acquaintances.” Lena saw Kara returning. “If it wasn’t obvious by the fact that Supergirl left my drunk ass on the damn pavement with a news crew!”

“Consider it payback for that stunt earlier.”

Lena chuckled. 

“That was great.”

Kara sighed retrieving her phone and saw the seven messages Lena had already sent to Alex calling her out for making her stay on standby all night.

“Really?” she muttered.

“Well someone had to.” Lena made a grabby motion at her. “Come on Supergirl I’m getting cold and I think after all this you owe me a bedtime story.” Kara picked up Lena once more. “And just to piss off Alex, can I get a kiss goodnight too?”

“No, I’m in enough trouble as it is.”

“In for a penny in for a pound.”

Lena gripped Kara’s suit pulling their faces a little closer. Kara found her mouth suddenly very dry as Lena gave her a rather predatory look.

“How are you able to be both adorable and terrifying right now?” Kara asked.

“It’s a drunk Luthor thing. When I was 12 Lex got really drunk and built a bomb while he recited the works of Dr Seuss to me from memory. He was surprisingly good at it.”

Kara had no idea how to process that information. For some reason she had never pictured Lex reading Green Eggs and Ham.

“Though mother dearest wins the award for best performance while drunk. She did a rendition of Big Spender that would've made Peggy Lee proud.”

Kara froze her gaze flicking between Lena and the camera as she tried to work out if Lena was lying or not. Lena kept going unconcerned.

“I was sixteen and she was having this massive fight with father and he said she was a cold hearted bitch so she picked up a feather boa and broke into song to fuck with him. Father was really into it until she passed out halfway through. I don’t think she even remembers it but damn she was good.”

Kara looked at Lena horrified. Okay so not lying. Which meant-

“Are you trying to get her to kill you?” Kara asked laughing.

“She’ll never succeed. I’ve got you to protect me and you’re bulletproof,” Lena said patting Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara rolled her eyes and looked at the camera. She honestly had no idea how to salvage any of this. Lena apparently did, in a way.

“We do hope you’ve enjoyed your late night entertainment National City. This has been your new favourite comedy duo a Luthor and a Super,” Lena said throwing her arms wide.

Kara sighed.

“You are going to regret saying that in the morning.”

“Probably,” Lena agreed. “But I intend to blame you and a very nice bottle of scotch for all of this. Now up up and away Supergirl.”

Kara laughed as she launched into the air. Lena screamed and Kara got a moment of satisfaction from the sound before she slowed heading towards Lena’s apartment. She returned the drunk and squirming woman to her bed.

Lena gathered the toys in her arms and Kara found herself remembering what had started this mess. Lena held up the first one.

“This one?” she asked. Kara nodded. “We can schedule time in my lab to run some tests later this week then I’ll be able to start the proper planning and design process.”

Lena sounded remarkably put together. She dropped the toys into the open draw and closed it. There was a small whir and a click as it locked. Kara looked up to see Lena watching her.

“Sounds good. Uh about earlier, with the news crew…”

Lena smiled and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“If I wasn’t okay with it I would have said something.” She winked. “Besides it’ll be good for my ice queen reputation. Lena Luthor besties with National City hero. And I got to mention mother’s brief dabbling in musical theater. Now are you going to tuck me in or not?”

Kara sighed and lifted the blanket for her. Lena scrambled under and sighed happily as Kara tucked them in around her.

“Don’t forget my story,” Lena said smiling.

Kara grumbled but she lay down next to Lena.

“Once upon a time,” Lena’s smile grew as she snuggled deeper into the blankets looking at Kara. “There was a Luthor and a Super.” Lena laughed. “And they behaved like children in front of a camera,” Lena laughed harder. “And for this crime Agent Danvers killed them both in terrible and gruesome ways.” Kara looked at Lena. “Reportedly their final words were _worth it_. The end.”

Lena beamed back at her.

“Tomorrow we can regret everything, but tonight…” Lena had a strangely intense look as she watched Kara. “Do I get a goodnight kiss?”

Kara slowly got up tucking the blankets around Lena once more. After a moment’s hesitation she leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Lena’s lips. Lena sighed and smiled sleepily at her.

“Goodnight Lena.”

“Goodnight Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all had fun with this one. Let me know down in the comments what you liked or what made you laugh.  
> Stay safe everyone.


	4. Just a few tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go to run some tests in her lab, it escalates quickly.
> 
> CW: sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all here by popular demand (and plot) Lena running some "tests" on Kara

Kara decided to go as Supergirl and not Kara. She’d already gotten enough questions from people about her relationship with Lena and Supergirl the last thing she wanted was more speculation. Andrea had been trying to get her to write a piece on their relationship for days now. Kara’s refusal to even entertain the idea had pissed her off immensely. Kara didn’t care. Nor did she care that William kept trying to ask her about her relationship with Lena and how long it had been going on.

Thankfully the situation with Alex had improved after the impromptu news interview. Apparently seeing a drunk Lena interacting with Supergirl —along with the seven angry and very pointed text messages Lena sent— had told Alex she’d been a bad sister and there was nothing going on between them beyond a one off bit of experimentation. Alex had also apologised for her reaction at game night which was nice. Kara had almost told Alex the truth, but then she thought about how she’d had reacted and decided not to. She was allowed one secret from her sister.

Kara landed on Lena’s office balcony and slipped inside smiling as Lena jumped.

“Every time,” Lena muttered. 

Kara laughed hopping up to sit on the desk with a wink.

“And how’s my favourite CEO?”

“I’m well Supergirl, if you give me five minutes I’ll finish this up and we can go to my-” 

Lena’s phone rang and she glanced at the screen before jerking away like it had teeth. Kara looked down and saw the caller ID. _Mother._

“I take it Lilian was not pleased to hear about big spender.”

“Livid would be an understatement,” Lena muttered.

She gave Kara a smile then the two of them were laughing. Kara swept Lena into a tight hug. Lena hugged her back just as tightly and they separated with a smile.

“Five minutes,” Lena said.

Kara nodded taking a seat on the couch and amusing herself listening in to the various conversations happening throughout the building. Lena finished her work and stood up with a smile.

“Ready?” she asked.

Kara looked her up and down noting the racing heartbeat and the excited sparkle in her eyes.

“You’re really excited about doing this aren’t you?” she asked.

Lena nodded then quickly gave her an apologetic look.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable I just really want to run a few tests.”

Kara laughed getting up.

“Not at all it’s just funny. Lena Luthor getting all excited to attach tiny little sensors to Supergirl.”

“Well it’s not everyday I get to run tests on a Kryptonian.”

Lena smiled her excitement returning as she picked up a black bag tat had been sitting by the desk and they exited the office.

“Jess I’ll be in my personal lab and I’m not to be disturbed,” Lena said.

Jess’ eyes widened a little as she looked at Kara but nodded. Lena smiled shaking her head as they headed for the elevator.

“What was with that look?” Kara asked.

Lena frowned for a moment trying to work out what she was referring to then she laughed.

“How are you… you and completely unaware of every Supergirl rumour?” Lena asked.

“Because I‘ve spent the last three days trying to avoid anything about you and me because Andrea is driving Kara crazy trying to get her to do a piece on us.”

Lena chuckled.

“Well everyone is apparently convinced we’re doing it on the regular and Kara covers for us.”

Kara started laughing and didn’t stop until the doors opened on the lab floor. They passed another two labs on their way to Lena’s. Several curious people looked up as they reached the door and Lena swiped her card entering a twelve digit pass code. She messed it up the first time and Kara whispered to her about being too excited. Lena laughed and gave her a playful shove that moved her not at all as the doors unlocked and they stepped through to Lena’s personal lab and closed the door. 

Kara looked around the space with a smile and followed Lena over to one corner where there was a large metal table and a desk with a collection of computer screens. Lena motioned for Kara to sit as she unzipped the bag and started taking out various sensors and technical things Kara couldn’t name. With a flourish she removed a white lab coat and put it on. She winked at Kara. Kara beamed back at her.

“Now Supergirl if you’d be so kind as to remove your suit and well…” Lena hesitated. “What would you prefer to wear, I can grab you a lab coat or…”

Kara smiled removing the suit and indicating the loose white t-shirt and black sweatpants she was wearing. 

“I came prepared.”

Lena smiled and winked at her pulling out a very phallic object with several long wires attacked.

“Well Supergirl I think you know what I’m about to ask you to do.”

Kara laughed and hopped off the tabled kicking off her shoes and socks. Lena attached a whole bunch of cords and typed away at her computer picking up sensors one at a time and connecting them to her system. Once they were all lit up Lena turned to Kara and smiled putting on her gloves.

“Okay Supergirl I’m about to attach a whole lot of sensors to some very delicate places, are you ready?”

Kara smiled back.

“Anything for science,” she said.

Lena approached and Kara took a deep breath dropping her pants and kicking them aside. She could hear the rapid beat of Lena’s heart and the way she was trying not to breathe too quickly as she approached. She tapped Kara’s knee and Kara spread her legs doing her best to remember to breathe as Lena’s hand went questing up her leg and stopped.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Lena asked her face serious.

Kara knew if she said no Lena would pack everything up without a word and they would go have lunch or talk instead. But she wanted this so gave her brightest smile and nodded. 

“Go for it.”

Lena winked back and placed the first sensor at the highest point on her thigh. One by one she removed the plastic layers and carefully attached the sensors to Kara’s thighs, back, and stomach. With each sensor Lena’s fingers gently probed feeling for the right place before attaching the sticky pad to her bare skin. Even with Lena wearing gloves Kara could feel the tension slowly building inside her from the touch. Once they were all in place Lena stepped back.

“Okay Supergirl, I’ve got one last sensor that needs to be put in place, it just needs to be inserted, would you like to do that or shall I?”

Kara laughed and glanced around the empty lab.

“Well as the scientist I suspect you’re the one who’s supposed to place all sensors are you not?”

Lena smiled and nodded playing along.

“Well yes that would be the norm but considering the delicate placement I didn’t want to presume.”

“Oh of course, and your concern for my personal comfort is noted and appreciated. However, given the importance of this last sensor it may be best if the one of us with experience does the job. I’d hate to break it and ruin all your careful planning.”

Lena nodded again her eyes very wide and a strange look on her face as she carefully swallowed looking at Kara.

“Well it is an expensive piece of equipment,” she said picking it up. She gave Kara a quick smile. “Any preferences for lubricant?”

“Whatever you used last time was great, but I’m not fussy.”

Lena laughed.

“Like that one did you?” Lena asked.

“It was very nice,” Kara said trying to keep up her confident front.

There was this tension building between them, both trying to outdo the other as the moment got closer. Kara could hear the way Lena’s heart was beating faster and see the slight tremble in her hand as she reached for her bag.

“Considering how much it costs it has to be,” Lena muttered.

“Only the best for a Luthor,” Kara said.

Lena rummaged through her bag and pulled out the bottle Kara recognised from last time.

“Aw you brought it for me,” Kara said.

Lena looked at her over her shoulder.

“Who said I brought it for you?” 

Kara’s jaw dropped and Lena laughed. Walking forwards she set the sensor beside Kara and looked at her very intently.

“I’m about to cover this large phallic object in my personal lubricant and stick it inside you very carefully. Do you consent to this?”

Kara smiled and nodded closing her eyes and leaning back as she heard Lena remove the cap and very carefully cover the entire sensor in the lubricant. She kept her breathing as even as possible as she heard Lena take a deep breath and the click of her heels as she took a step to the side. Kara gripped the table silently praying it wouldn’t break as she spread her legs a little wider.

Lena’s hand was very gentle as she placed it on Kara’s thigh then added more pressure as though to hold herself upright.

“This is one small thrust for woman,” Lena said. Kara giggled opening her eyes to look at Lena. “But one very big thrust for science.”

“You are such a ner-”

The tip of the sensor slid inside and Kara stopped talking her body shivering as her eyes closed. She bit her lip so as not to moan as the rest of it glided easily inside her. She gripped the table tighter feeling the metal bend in her hands.

“And it’s in,” Lena whispered.

Kara nodded slowly opening her eyes to see Lena looking at her. For a moment neither of them spoke then Lena stepped back removing her gloves. Kara carefully adjusted her pose as she closed her legs to keep the sensor inside her.

“Okay, so uh, what now?” Kara asked.

“Now I run some numbers,” Lena said sitting at the desk and pulling up some kind of mapping program.

“Could you uh, apply pressure slowly to the sensor?” Lena said.

Kara nodded concentrating on not breaking the sensor as she did so. It held up rather well and she added more.

“Is that the hardest you can go?” Lena asked.

“Uh maybe,” Kara mumbled feeling a blush creeping up her neck. 

Lena looked over at her.

“That’s okay I’ll just get you to repeat it a few times then I can do some estimates and work from there.”

“So you’re going to estimate the force of my…” Kara waved her hand.

Lena looked up at her and took a deep breath.

“Yes, it may not be as accurate as if I did a reading on an actual orgasm but considering the similarities it’s probably close enough that if I add a bit extra you should be fine.”

Kara nodded looking down at herself then at Lena.

“How much better would the results be if I, uh…”

Kara closed her eyes. She was playing that game again, she knew she was. It was a very dangerous game. She should stop before she did something she couldn’t take back. 

“If I could get the actual reading it would certainly give a better estimate and help prevent any… future quality issues.”

“Right…” Kara looked around suddenly fascinated by the various things in the lab. 

Lena’s pounding heartbeat and shaky breaths did not help calm the feelings swirling inside Kara at that moment. She looked up to see Lena watching her very closely.

“I would leave the room for you but uh…” she indicated the set of screens. “I kind of need to be on hand in case something goes wrong to avoid a repeat of last time.”

Kara nodded and fidgeted with her hands. She gave a half laugh.

“It’s kind of funny how everyone thinks we’ve… Done it. Everyone in your labs in probably thinking we’re…”

She wasn’t really sure what she was trying to say so she stopped. She bit her lip pretending to be fascinated by the collection of tools on one wall.

“Have you thought about it?” Lena asked.

Kara’s head whipped back to look at hr a little too fast and she saw Lena blink. Kara felt a blush creeping up her face.

“Thought about what?” she asked.

Lena looked at her for a moment and raised a single eyebrow.

“Us, doing it…”

Kara coughed trying to subtly rid herself of the blush that seemed to be deepening. 

“Well uh, I did press play,” she muttered.

Lena smiled.

“You did.” Lena looked around the empty lab and then back at Kara. “You know, if you’re curious we could…”

She tapped a button and Kara heard the thunk of a very big lock sliding into place on the lab door. Kara gripped the table hard. She felt the metal part as her finger went straight through. She quickly let go but Lena had noticed. She slowly got up from her place in front of the computer. Kara watched as she picked up a tablet and walked slowly towards her.

Kara tried very hard to look as relaxed as possible but it didn’t seem to be working as Lena stopped right in front of her. 

“You do remember I have a dozen sensors attached to you right now,” Lena said.

Kara nodded.

“So I can actually see what’s happening inside your body as I walk over.”

Kara bit her lip nodding again.

“Which means I know-”

“We can do it for science!” Kara said quickly.

“For science?” Lena repeated her voice almost a purr. 

“You like science right?”

Something on Lena’s tablet got her attention and she bit her lip smiling as she looked up once more. Kara nodded not quite trusting herself to speak. Lena put the tablet down pretending to think about it as she tapped Kara’s knee and stepped between her legs. 

“Well I am a scientist,” Lena said slowly. Kara watched as she casually placed her hands on either side of Kara her face barely an inch away. “And I do love experimentation-”

Kara grabbed the lapel of Lena’s lab coat and pulled her closer crushing their lips together in a rather desperate kiss. It took a second but then Lena moaned opening her mouth and kissing Kara back equally as desperate. Lena’s hands quickly made their way around her body one burying itself in her hair the other around her waist as Kara pulled her closer trying not to be too rough. Lena’s mouth was hot and wet against her own and it felt so good. Kara let out a whimper as Lena’s hand shifted from her back to between her legs teasing her. 

Lena bit Kara’s lip before her mouth shifted kissing down Kara’s neck as her fingers started their work sliding down to gather the slickness already between Kara’s legs. Kara rolled her head to the side to give Lena better access. Lena immediately started sucking and biting roughly at her neck as her hand found a comfortable position. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!”

Kara gripped the table again as she tried very hard to keep herself from coming in less than ten seconds as Lena’s hand kept moving.

“Never thought I’d hear Supergirl say fuck,” Lena whispered.

Kara laughed breathless.

“Well I never thought I’d have your fingers- Oh Rao.”

Lena smiled moving her hand faster as Kara’s back arched and her eyes closed. She could feel herself speeding towards an orgasm when Lena suddenly removed her hand and took a step back. Kara looked at her wide eyed and desperate as she clung to the table.

“Wha-”

“Just checking the sensors you were getting very close there,” Lena said.

Kara struggled to focus as Lena frowned tapping at her tablet. Kara gaped at her confused and dazed. She had been mere moments away from-

“Oh sorry Supergirl I just wanted to be sure the sensor was holding up.”

“Right uh, so… is it?”

Kara was aware she was probably sounded a little odd but considering how sudden the change she found herself looking at Lena hoping some kind of explanation was coming.

“Oh yes it’s doing remarkably well,” Lena said with a smile.

Her eyes flicked from the rapid rise and fall of Kara’s chest to her spread legs. 

“Would you like me to continue to assist you?” she asked with a very bright smile. 

Kara blinked a couple of times opening and closing her mouth. Was Lena… No surely not she was-

“Yes Miss Luthor I would.”

Her voice was 100% Supergirl and it had an immediate effect. Lena had her hand back to it’s previous position and her mouth on Kara’s again. Kara sighed with relief as Lena’s hand returned to it’s previous speed. It didn’t take long before she was close again.

“Yes. God yes I-”

And Lena vanished again. Kara actually whined as she looked over to see Lena looking at her tablet as Kara lay on the table breathless on the edge of orgasm.

“Sorry Supergirl I thought I was getting a warning light. Must have been a trick of the light.”

Lena looked back giving her that same bright smile. Kara stared at her in utter disbelief. Twice, she’d done it twice now. There was no way that wasn’t deliberate.

“Lena Luthor are you-”

“Teasing you? No of course not. I’m just being careful. I wouldn’t want anything to accidentally break because you got too excited.”

Kara wanted to glare at her she really did but her whole body was far too keyed up for her to do much more than grip the table.

“I am going to get you for this,” Kara growled.

“Is that a threat Supergirl?” Lena asked stepping back between her legs and placing her hand back where Kara so desperately wanted it.

“A promise,” Kara moaned as Lena’s fingers returned to their previous circular motion but much slower this time.

“Well what if I changed the experiment slightly?” Lena whispered.

“Oh, how-”

Kara didn’t finish the question because how became very obvious as Lena knelt between her legs. 

“Yes okay! That- that might- Oh Rao.”

Kara moaned her whole body collapsing on the table as Lena’s hands spread her legs wider and her tongue replaced her fingers. Lena begun what was Kara soon realised was a slow and precise exploration licking and sucking on Kara’s clit teasing her over and over as she slowly increased the speed and pressure.

“Please. Please. Please. Don’t stop I-”

Kara’s hands sank into the metal table as she gripped it harder and harder.

“Supergirl are you begging?” Lena asked lifting her head.

Kara gaped at her.

“I will heat vision this entire fucking lab if you do that one more time,” Kara said.

Lena laughed.

“But Supergirl I’m just following proper lab procedure and gathering as much data as I can.”

Kara hit her hand on the table leaving a large dent and pointed a finger at Lena.

“You’re a goddamn tease!”

“Tsk tsk, such anger.”

“Lena!”

“Hush now Supergirl I’m the _good_ Luthor remember.”

Kara was about to disagree but Lena’s mouth had returned to it’s previous work but much faster.

“Oh thank Rao,” Kara said. 

Lena chuckled and Kara hit the table again.

“No laughing!”

Lena of course started laughing harder and Kara sighed.

“Worst lab partner ev-”

Lena’s fingers pressed against her clit moving faster and making Kara squirm. Lena returned to her previous devouring of Kara’s neck.

“Say I’m the best lab partner ever or I’ll stop right now,” Lena whispered in her ear. 

“Are you fucking-”

“I mean it,” Lena said slowing her fingers.

“Fuck! Okay you’re the best lab partner ever!” Kara said quickly. 

Lena smiled moving her hand faster. Kara closed her eyes her fists opening and closing as everything in her begun to tighten. 

“Say this is all for science.”

Kara was having a lot of trouble paying attention as Lena’s hand moved faster.

“Wha-”

“Say it.”

Lena slowed her hand.

“This is all for science!”

Lena smiled biting her lip as her finger’s shifted just that tiny bit and Kara felt her head fall back as her toes curled.

“Are you close?” Lena asked slowing a tiny bit.

“Yes fuck yes! Do not stop! Do not slow down! Rao Lena please just-”

“It’s a good thing this lab is sound proof.”

Kara grabbed Lena with one arm pulling her into a kiss effectively silencing her. Lena moaned her hand moving faster as Kara’s body shook and her fingers sank into the metal. Kara broke the kiss her whole body going still as she came. Lena kept going prolonging her orgasm until Kara slumped on the table sweating and shaking.

Kara waited a moment before turning to look at a very smug Lena.

“Give me two minutes then I am getting revenge.”

“Are you sure about that?” Lena asked with a smirk. 

Kara sighed her whole body felt used and it had only been —she looked at the lab clock— ten minutes.

“Lena you-”

Lena tapped her finger on Kara’s lips. Her wet fingers.

“Now now Supergirl. You can return the favor if you really want but I need to retrieve a few things first.”

Kara blinked. Lena smiled and then she very slowly pulled the sensor out. Kara whimpered her body arching off the table as it was removed then collapsing back down once it was out. 

“You’re mean,” Kara said panting.

“In the best of ways,” Lena whispered.

Kara waited patiently as Lena removed the sensors one at a time then as she saved the information doing some kind of final calculations. Kara put her pants back on waiting until she heard the thud of the door lock being released. Lena turned to smile at her and Kara moved.

She put her suit back on using her super speed she was suddenly right in front of Lena pinning her to the desk.

“I think we need to do another experiment,” Kara said. Lena gulped. “Right now,” she finished.

“Oh?” Lena whispered. “What kind of experiment?”

“Well you see now that you have all that data I should probably find out more about the various models you’ve made before.”

Kara watched as Lena’s eyes widened and heard the tiny gasp as Lena realised what she was planning.

“I would of course be happy to assist you with that Supergirl. I-”

It took Kara less than two minutes to get them from the lab to the balcony of Lena’s penthouse and only another ten seconds to get to the bedroom because she was being careful with the door. She dropped Lena on the bed and looked at the keypad on the draw hiding Lena’s toys. 

“What’s the code?” she asked.

Lena smiled.

“I’ll never tell you.”

Kara smiled. 

“I’ll guess.” 

Lena smiled wider.

“You never will.”

Kara took a deep breath and thought about it. She looked at Lena and typed in 787374575. There was a whir and then a click as the draw opened. Lena gaped at her. Kara smirked.

“If it’s any consolation your name is in like four of my passwords.”

Lena laughed as Kara opened the draw and pulled out the first toy in one hand.

“Let’s see if I remember the order, then maybe, if you ask nicely we might make it through the whole draw.”

Kara held up the strap on in her other hand and enjoyed the sudden change in Lena’s heart rate as she looked at Kara.

“For science,” Kara said.

“I- I do enjoy science,” Lena said.

Lena’s eyes flicked from the toy in Kara’s left hand to the one in her right before finally landing on Kara’s face. Kara smiled wider dropping the strap on back into the draw. She clicked the button turning on the first toy.

“Miss Luthor if you would be so kind as to take your clothes off and assume a position on all fours we can begin.”

“Fuck,” Lena whispered.


	5. Andrea, pearls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena comes to visit Kara and everything comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part for you all. And there's a little bonus at the end for everyone who wanted to know Lillian's reaction.

“Lena, hey.”

Kara gave Lena a quick hug surprised to see her at Catco on a Wednesday afternoon. Lena smiled back at her.

“I had a meeting with Andrea and thought I’d come say hello to you before I returned to L Corp.”

Kara couldn’t help the grin spreading across her face as she looked at Lena subtly entwining their fingers. Lena smiled back. 

“By the way,” Lena leaned in closer lowering her voice a little. “I finished that special order last night. I was thinking it might need a supervised road test though, just in case.”

Kara glanced around biting her lip.

“I think I could make some time tonight. For science.”

Lena smiled at her, it was a very suggestive smile. 

“Will I need my lab coat do you think?” Lena asked with a wink.

“Well you are very good at playing doctor,” Kara said.

“Well if it isn’t Lena Luthor, how convenient.”

They both turned to see William standing there holding what looked like a stack of papers.

“It seems you have a thing for blondes Miss Luthor.” 

He turned the stack around to show Lena in her personal lab her head between Kara’s legs. Kara’s head was thrown back her hands gripping the table. “This is you and Supergirl isn’t it?”

Lena looked from the picture to William then to Kara who was looking very anxious. Lena gave her hand a subtle squeeze before she let go.

“Where did you get that picture Mr Dey?” Lena asked quietly.

William smiled clearly proud of himself.

“Anonymous source.” He turned to look at Kara. “I wasn’t planning to publish, it’s a bit too risque for us don’t you think. How long has this affair been going on between you two?” he asked turning back to Lena.

“Affair, oh Mr Dey you really are most mistaken,” Lena said with a smile. It was not a nice smile. “What you have there is indeed a picture of me and Supergirl, but we’re not engaging in something risque. My hair got caught on some of the sensors I had attached to her.”

“Really?” William asked smirking at Lena. 

Lena nodded her gaze steady. Kara had a moment of actual fear for William as she realised just how focused Lena was on him.

“Odd facial expression for Supergirl to have if your hair is just caught,” William said.

“She was laughing at me,” Lena said not looking away from William. 

Kara really had to admire how quick Lena was. William could probably produce a sex tape and she’d have a way to explain it. William apparently wasn’t buying it though. He turned to look at Kara.

“Do you actually believe her?”

“Yes,” Kara snapped aware everyone was looking at them now.

William looked at her in disbelief. Andrea came out of her office and was watching the whole thing unfold from three feet away.

“Seriously, she’s cheating on you with-”

“William, she’s not cheating on me!” Kara said very quickly. Aware of how loud she’d been she quickly lowered it. “I already know her hair got stuck because I heard about it from Supergirl. So put down

the photo and shut up because it’s not what you think.”

“Really because from what I’ve heard Lena Luthor had her fingers in Supergirl for over a month now and you were-”

He stopped looking between the two of them as he made a connection. Lena narrowed her eyes at him in a silent warning. A look of shock crossed over his face and for a moment Kara wondered if he’d just worked out she was Supergirl. He pointed between the two of them.

“You had a threesome with Supergirl!”

For a moment neither Kara nor Lena moved as they stared at him. Neither had really considered that might come up. The entire office was watching them waiting. Kara felt herself turning bright red as she looked at Lena who for once looked speechless.

“No,” Kara squeaked.

“Yes you did! Luthor isn’t even denying it. You had a fucking threesome with Luthor and Supergirl!”

Lena seemed to recover when she heard her surname and quickly stepped between Kara and William.

“Mr Dey!” she yelled silencing him. “First of all no we did not have a threesome with Supergirl. Secondly, even if we did it’s none of your business, or anyone else’s. And third, control yourself! Your current behavior borders on harassment and I seriously recommend you take into consideration just how good my lawyers are because if you don’t you’ll soon be meeting them.”  
There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at the two of them. Lena looked angrier than Kara had ever seen her. 

“Well if you weren’t having sex with them what were you doing? Because according to two very reliable sources you were fucking both women on the same night.” William asked.

“I would hardly call Lex a reliable source,” Lena snapped.

William smirked at her.

“So you did tell him you were fingering Supergirl? So which was the lie then Miss Luthor, the threesome or the call to your brother?”

Lena said nothing as she continued to glare at him. Kara watched William’s lips twitch into a smile as he looked at the furious Lena. Kara realised then just how deep Lena’s loyalty ran. She had promised not to say and nothing would ever make her. She would stand there and let everyone think she’d had sex with Kara Danvers and Supergirl on the same night or think she’d lied about it. She’d let William think he’d won because Kara asked her not to tell. Kara looked at Andrea and sighed. She placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder slowly pulling her back.

“Pearls,” she whispered.

Everyone turned to look at her. She met Lena’s gaze and flicked her eyes towards Andrea.

“Pearls,” she repeated a little louder.

Lena smiled softly and turned to look at Andrea.

“Andrea, _pearls._ ”

Andrea didn’t get it. She looked between them as she tried to understand. Lena sighed.

“Andrea what happened to your Mother’s pearls?” she asked spreading her arms.

Andrea’s expression cleared as she looked from the red faced Kara to Lena and she started to laugh. Everyone else turned to her surprised as she leaned on the nearby table her whole body shaking. She stopped laughing for a moment then she looked at Kara again and started laughing all over again.

“What did you lose up there?” Andrea asked still chuckling.

“I broke a vibrator,” Kara said resigned.

Andrea stopped laughing and looked impressed as several women made very pained faces.

“Jesus how many kegels do you do?” someone muttered.

Kara sighed sitting on the edge of her desk.

“I think it had a defect or something. Key part is that it broke into several pieces inside me and I couldn’t take them out so I called Supergirl. I knew she’d be… awake, she came over and well she has

Xray vision. She told me it was a some of the pieces were pointed and could cause damage if we weren’t careful. So we called Lena.”

Realisation seemed to be spreading like a wave as several women gave Kara very sympathetic looks. Kara looked at Lena to continue. Lena gave her hand a small comforting squeeze.

“Supergirl flew her to my apartment and then using her Xray vision was able to assist me through their safe removal. It only took about five minutes but Kara’s sister called partway through and Kara accidentally answered when she tried to decline the call. She got the impression we were… doing it,” Lena explained.

She looked over and Kara gave her another small smile.

“I didn’t really want to tell my sister the truth because I knew she’d tease me for years so…” Kara gestured at Lena. “Lena promised to back me up and well Alex didn’t know Supergirl was there so I said we were… doing it and she was interrupting. The same thing happened with Lex but it was more that Lena worded it to sound like we were up to something so he’d hang up. Which he did. At game night when Alex, told everyone her suspicion Lena kept to her promise. It was just…” She sighed heavily. “I was more comfortable with everyone thinking we’d had sex than explain the whole thing. Lena being the amazing person she is kept my secret even though everyone started freaking out about it.”

Kara smiled at Lena again and Lena smiled back with the same softness. William was looking between the two of them suddenly seeming very uncomfortable and a little awkward. Most of her coworkers had politely moved away and were pretending to have heard nothing.

“That still doesn’t explain the pictures of Supergirl and Luthor though,” William said quickly.

Lena sighed rolling her eyes. She looked at Kara who nodded.

“Mr Dey you really should learn to stop digging. Especially when you’re close to burying yourself. I’ll give you a hint. I’m an amazing engineer and Supergirl has super strength.”

William didn’t get it but a few women did judging by the sudden laughter around them. 

“There’s a reason Supergirl was the first person I called when I found myself in the position I did,” Kara said.

He still didn’t get it but everyone else was starting to based on the number of people covering smiles. Lena sighed.

“Must everything be spelled out for you? I’m making a vibrator for Supergirl. The pictures in the lab are from when I hooked her up to a bunch of machines to work out the pressure it would need to handle.”

Andrea came forwards and looked at William. She ripped the photo from his hand and handed it to Lena. The two women exchanged a look. Lena nodded.

“Mr Dey I want to speak with you in my office, now.”

The threat was there and William knew it as he turned seemingly defeated and walked after Andrea. Kara looked at Lena and smiled. Lena smiled back.

“Well now that’s over, are we still good for tonight or do you think you’ll need a quiet night to recover?” Lena asked.

Kara smiled and shook her head.

“We have an experiment to do, for science,” she said.

“I’ll be sure to follow proper lab safety regulations,” Lena whispered.

“Well maybe some of those rules might need to be revised.”

“Oh no lab coat then?” Lena asked.

Kara smiled moving a little closer.

“I was thinking more along the lines of just the lab coat.”

Lena smiled wider.

“I think that is an excellent suggestion.”

“I was also thinking that maybe we could go out to dinner together first.”

“I would love to,” Lena whispered.

They were very close now their lips only a few inches apart. 

“And maybe we could kiss too.”

Kara could hear Lena’s racing heartbeat.

“Dinner, kissing, and an experiment for science. I can certainly agree to that.”

“I’m so pleased to hear that,” Kara said.

“Well what are girlfriends for?” Lena asked leaning a little closer.

Kara blushed a little biting her lip as she looked down.

“Do you like hearing me call you my girlfriend?” Lena whispered.

“Yeah, I really do,” Kara said.

Lena smiled wider. The distant sound of Andrea screaming at William reminded them where they were and they slowly moved apart maintaining eye contact.

“I guess I’ll see my girlfriend at seven thirty for dinner then.”

BONUS SCENE:  
Lena woke slowly her awareness of the world coming in pieces one sense at a time. First she became of how soft her bed was. Then the warmth surrounding her. As she turned her head it was the smell, something very faint and natural she couldn’t quite recognise. She blinked opening her eyes to the bright light streaming in through the uncovered window. Then came the taste of something in her mouth.

She scrunched up her face recognising the taste and feel of a night of excessive indulgence. Finally came sound, the faint buzzing of her phone on the bedside table. She groaned rolling over and picking up the device. 

“Hello,” she said rubbing at the sleep in her eyes.

“Lena Kieran Luthor!” 

Lena jerked away from the phone with a groan as the yelling continued. She looked around and memories flooded back. She looked at the phone in her hand checking the caller ID. She could hear her mother continuing to yell but it was far enough away that the words weren’t distinct. Lena very carefully placed the phone on her bedside table again and rolled over snuggling back under the blankets with a smile.

“Worth it,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this story check out some of my other works a few of them are along the same general comedy lines.  
> Until the next story, stay safe everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun reading this. Let me know down in the comments if you had a favourite line or a part that stuck out to you. I always love hearing what made y'all smile.  
> Stay safe everyone.


End file.
